


Silent Suffering

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Silent Suffering

_I highly advise you to read this notice before you read the following one-shot._   
_if you've been following some of works, you'll know that in 'Brothers & Friends' I used someone called Themistoclea - who, in a historically accurate sense, was in fact Pythagoras of Samos' sister. I'm using her again in this fic because I needed an OFC who Pythagoras could confined in, and obviously Korinna's dead and Medusa's AWOL..._   
_Now, this particular one-shot may be sensitive to some readers. Basically, Jason rapes Pythagoras out of sheer anger for not being able to be with Ariadne, but I promise you I would never go into detail. This is basically the aftermath of it - and it happens several times - and Themistoclea's reaction to her brother telling her. If you don't wish to read, please don't hesitate to close the page. Thank you.  
\- Mia x _

\-----------------------------------------------------

Lea knew something was wrong when she saw Pythagoras' wrists.

Bruises. Black, blue, purple and yellowing bruises encircled her brothers wrists, and she could have sworn new ones would appear on his neck, shoulders and ankles with each day he visited her.  
Pythagoras, of course, pretended to be oblivious.

"You should get ointment for those." Themistoclea frowned, reaching over and touching the bruise on his shoulder at the base of his neck. Pythagoras hissed and slapped her hand away in a sudden burst of aggression. Lea's eyes widened.

"S-sorry." Her brother stuttered. "I didn't mean - I just - I'm fine." He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You haven't been sleeping."

"Nor have you."

"I _work_ , Pythagoras. Which is more than can be said about you, Hercules and Jason." She laughed at him.

But she couldn't help but notice the way he flinched at Jason's name, as though someone had struck him.

Pythagoras helped her collect in the washing around the Sacred Way and actually stayed to help her wash it. That's when she realised something was very wrong.

"You can go home now." Lea said carefully, hanging the last of the tunics out to dry. Pythagoras' eyes widened impossibly.

"Can I stay? Tonight? Please?" He all but begged her. Lea stared at him, amazed.

Scared. Her big brother was _scared_.

Surveying him, she took in the bruises on his body, the bags under his eyes, the way he limped ever so slightly - as though trying to hide it -, and the sheer panic on his face that broke her heart.

And suddenly, she understood.

"Pythagoras," Lea started slowly, sitting them both down at the table, "is _Jason_ doing this to you?"

And just like that, Pythagoras broke.

He told her everything, tears rushing down his face, and she listened, feeling sick to her stomach.

Jason had...had been...(Lea couldn't even bring herself to think about the word) _taking advantage_ of her brothers innocence, abusing him, bedding him against his will, all because Jason was _angry_ at not being able to be with the Princess.

The bruises all over Pythagoras' frame, the sunken look on his face and the fear in his eyes - it all made sense.

"How many?" Lea managed weakly. "How many times?"

Pythagoras closed his eyes. "Don't."

" _Pythagoras_."

A long silence followed.

"Seven." Pythagoras whispered, barely audible. Finally meeting his sisters gaze, he grasped her hands. "Lea, please, for the love of the Gods, don't confront him about it, it'll make things worse -"

"He's _abusing_ you, Pytha-"

"I love him!" Pythagoras bust out. Lea froze.

"You - what?"

Pythagoras whimpered, covering his face. "I love him. I-It hurts, whenever he - it hurts, so much, all the time, but -"

Lea didn't even bother wiping away the tears the were flowing down his face. "You love him - so you're going to let him hurt you."

Pythagoras looked at her hollowly. "What choice do I have? Everyone thinks the bruises and the aches and pains are from fighting. No-one would believe me."

"They would if you told them."

Standing up, Pythagoras shook his head. "No, Lea. I can't stop it."

Lea closed her eyes. "Then I shall pray every night for your safety."

Tears in his eyes, Pythagoras pressed a kiss to Lea's forehead. "Thank you."


End file.
